Flesh For Fantasy
by Uki96
Summary: FLESH FOR FANTASY : PART I Ce soir, il voulait un homme. Pas un gamin non, un homme. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui voulait se soumettre sans devenir un esclave dénué d'émotions. Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait vraiment s'amuser.


Bonjouuuuur je reviens pour traduire une magnifique fic Jordan Parrish x Peter Hale. J'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteure pour écrire, et franchement je suis fier.

 **Rating :** M

 **Auteur :** bev_crusher1971

 **Résumé :** Ce soir, il voulait un homme. Pas un gamin non, un homme. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui voulait se soumettre sans devenir un esclave dénué d'émotions. Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait vraiment s'amuser. Qui le défierait gentiment avant de se laisser aller. Quelqu'un comme… il plissa les yeux, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Oui, quelqu'un comme l'Adjoint… quel était son nom ? Parrish, c'est ça.

Peter Hale était en train de chercher quelque chose d'agréable à faire pour la soirée, et il venait de tomber sur l'Adjoint Parrish.

 **Notes du traducteur:** Cette histoire est chère à mon cœur, elle était vraiment magnifique, et j'espère lui faire honneur ! Voilà

 **Warning :** BDSM, du cul… enfin merde si vous venez ici, vous savez ce que vous voulez XD

 **Cover :** Miss Slut (Orange Sanguine quoi)

ENJOY !

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose, à propos de Peter Hale, pensa l'Adjoint Parrish. Quelque chose de sombre. Et de dangereux.

Et aussi quelque chose de vraiment sexy. Il lécha ses lèvres, le regardant passer devant lui alors qu'il parlait à son neveu, Derek Hale. L'homme suintait l'autorité. Et la domination. Peter Hale avait cet effet sur Jordan Parrish, à tel point qu'il voulait se mettre à genoux et supplier pour recevoir ce qu'il jugerait bon de lui donner.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à explorer sa sexualité, Jordan Parrish avait découvert qu'il aimait se soumettre à son amant. Il adorait ce sentiment d'abandon lorsque quelqu'un prenait le contrôle sur lui. Ce sentiment qu'on tenait assez à lui pour faire ce genre de choses avec lui. Cela l'avait toujours fait sentir spécial. Et plus l'âge passait, plus il désirait ardemment ce genre de relation. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son passé. Le fait qu'il avait été entraîné pour faire partie de « L'Equipe des Dispositifs Dangereux » et ainsi gérer des bombes et du matériel explosif. Avoir ce genre de responsabilité lui avait donné ce besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui disait quoi faire de temps à autre.

Evidemment, il y avait eu des personnes qui avaient été choqué quand il s'était agenouillé.

Il se rappelait de Daniel, qui avait été dégoûté quand Jordan lui avait tendu son collier, les yeux brillants d'amour et d'espoir. Son ricanement, suivi d'un ''Mon Dieu, tu es un monstre !'', l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître à l'époque.

Et après ça, il y avait eu le 'mauvais choix' d'un Dom. Le genre qui l'avait très mal traité. Qui avait cru que, parce qu'il était d'une nature soumise, il pouvait le traiter comme une ordure. Insultes, hématomes conséquents et cette fois-là où il avait été dans l'incapacité d'aller travailler parce que… wow… ce dom savait exactement comment _ne pas_ se servir d'une canne. Il avait eu besoin de plusieurs jours pour récupérer, et pendant un temps, il avait été un peu frileux face aux Doms qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Mais il avait grandi depuis, il avait appris à choisir ses amants avec plus de discernement. Et quand le besoin de s'agenouiller, de se soumettre complètement, devenait impossible à contenir, il allait à l'un des clubs qu'il fréquentait.

Mais pour le moment, il se tenait face à la fenêtre du bureau du Sheriff, et regardait Peter Hale passer devant lui. Et il pouvait sentir ses genoux commencer à trembler.

Une main puissante se posa sur son épaule, et pendant un court instant, Jordan dû s'appuyer à la fenêtre afin de ne pas tomber.

« Ça va, Adjoint ? » demanda le Sheriff d'une voix bourrue.

Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas suffisant que le Sheriff soit encore à tomber pour son âge – oui, il avait un faible pour les hommes âgés – il avait aussi cette voix à se damner, grave, virile et bienveillante. Et Jordan avait juste envie de s'agenouiller aux pieds de cet homme et le vénérer.

« Oui, pas de problème. » Réussit-il à dire.

Et autant une partie de lui voulait que le Sheriff se dépêche de partir, l'autre partie espérait que sa main devienne plus dominante et le force à se mettre à genoux au sol.

« Okay. » Murmura-t-il.

Pressant doucement son épaule, le Sheriff le laissa. Son épaule fut tout à coup plus froide, et il inspira longuement.

Il était temps d'aller se lâcher sur la piste de danse ce soir. Et peut-être se trouver un Dom pour jouer avec lui.

* * *

Peter Hale scanna la piste de danse. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et pour le moment, il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé. Il repoussa une mignonne jeune femme qui voulait juste se jeter à ses pieds et le servir avec joie pour le reste de la nuit. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. Pas du tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui était avait sa propre personnalité, pas quelqu'un qui n'était qu'un jouet. Bien que cela pouvait être amusant, son sexe pouvait en témoigner. Son cerveau n'était pas en reste, lui faisant apparaître l'image d'une magnifique jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus qui lui avait donné la meilleure fellation tout en le regardant avec une pure adoration.

Ce soir, il voulait un homme. Pas un gamin non, un homme. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui voulait se soumettre, sans devenir un esclave dénué d'émotions. Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait vraiment s'amuser. Qui le défierait gentiment avant de se laisser aller. Quelqu'un comme… Il plissa les yeux, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Oui, quelqu'un comme l'Adjoint… Quel était son nom ? Parrish, c'est ça. Ce n'était pas son prénom, mais Peter ne lui avait jamais accordé assez d'important pour le lui demander. Il avait tout de même remarqué tous les regards furtifs du jeune homme. La subtilité n'était pas le point fort de l'Adjoint. Doucement, il se mit en mouvement. Il traça son chemin à travers les corps qui se frottaient les uns aux autres, se fit toucher les fesses une fois ou deux, et quand il arriva enfin à la hauteur de Parrish, il s'arrêta. Pas assez proche pour le toucher, mais assez proche pour que l'autre homme se rende compte de sa présence. Parrish était en train de tournoyer sur la musique quand il le vit, et pendant un court instant, Peter put lire l'immense choc dans les yeux de l'autre homme. Des yeux qui se baissèrent immédiatement au sol. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Peter à travers ses cils, et celui-ci se mit à sourire tel un prédateur. Oh oui, cela allait être très amusant. Il s'approcha plus près, envahissant l'espace intime de l'Adjoint, se collant contre lui et murmurant doucement à son oreille.

« Mot de sécurité, Boy ? »

Un frisson parcourut le corps de l'Adjoint, et Peter était assez proche pour le sentir. Son loup intérieur grogna de plaisir.

« Mouette, Sir. » Répondit-il sans une hésitation, et Peter le saisit par le poignet et le tira hors de la piste de danse.

* * *

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, se disait Jordan alors qu'il suivait… Non, se faisait tirer par Peter-putain-de-Hale, hors de la piste de danse, vers un coin sombre. Il observa la paire de fesses mises en valeur dans ce jean bien serré, et vit à quel point les muscles se mouvaient sous le t-shirt noir. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de le voir disparaître. Il voulait le contact de la peau contre la peau. Il voulait… Ce moment où ils atteignirent leur but, Hale le poussant contre le coin tout en le tenant debout, pressé contre lui et son corps tout entier. Jordan grogna, il se sentait si bien.

« Dîtes-moi, Adjoint. » Murmura Hale, touchant gentiment sa peau avec ses lèvres. « Quel est votre prénom ? »

Une morsure rapide et légère, promesse de ce qui allait arriver. Les genoux de Jordan commencèrent à faiblir.

« Ou comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? »

Son esprit devient vide pendant un moment. Il pensait à tout et rien à la fois. Pas un seul Dom ne lui avait jamais demandé avant comment il souhaitait se faire appeler. Et il avait été nommé plein de choses. Quelques-unes gentilles, d'autres un peu moins, et encore d'autres carrément méchantes. Jouet sexuel. Pute. Bouche à sperme. Gamin. Garage à bites. Quelques fois, cela l'impressionnait à quel point les gens pouvaient inventer des noms aussi dégradant. Mais il y en avait un, un qu'il avait toujours aimé, un nom qui lui donnait ce sentiment d'appartenance.

C'était le simple terme 'boy'.

Une autre morsure le ramena à la réalité.

« Je t'ai posé une question, Adjoint. » Grogna Hale dans son oreille. « Et je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre. Et pas de conneries sur le fait que tu ne trouves pas de nom. Ce n'est pas juste à propos de moi, c'est à propos de toi _ET_ moi. Je veux que tu sois à l'aise avec moi. Donc, dis-moi – _il le mordit à nouveau_ – comment – _morsure_ – tu veux – _morsure_ – que je t'appelle ! »

Et cette fois-ci, la morsure fut un peu plus dure, les dents allant plus profondément dans la chair, et Jordan gémit.

« Boy, Sir. J'aime qu'on m'appelle Boy. »

Un son proche du ronronnement sortit de la gorge du Hale quand il s'éloigna du corps de l'Adjoint un petit peu.

« Tu vois, Boy, ce n'était pas si dur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jordan secoua la tête.

« Non, Sir.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de dur. » Continua le Hale.

Et voilà, elle était là, la main puissante sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre doucement qu'il devait se mettre à genoux. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Jordan s'agenouilla. Une main se saisit de son menton pour lui faire lever la tête et il regarda directement les yeux bleus de Peter.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Boy. »

A nouveau, une chance d'émettre à voix haute ses propres envies. Mais est-ce que Hale l'écouterait ? Est-ce qu'il prendrait ses dires sérieusement ? Une petite tape sur sa tête le fit grimacer.

« Ecoute, Boy, et écoute bien, parce que je ne compte le dire qu'une fois ! »

La voix de l'homme était dure et sévère.

« M'écoutes-tu ? »

Jordan hocha de la tête.

« Bien. Quand je te pose une question, j'attends une réponse immédiate et surtout honnête. Je n'aime pas attendre. Et j'aime encore moins être comparé à tous les autres Doms avec lesquels tu as pu jouer. Tu vas comprendre que je ne suis pas comme eux ! »

Jordan se mit à trembler légèrement.

« Est-ce que tu comprends cela ? »

Jordan hocha à nouveau de la tête, et murmura un :

« Oui, Sir. »

La main possessive vient caresser ses cheveux.

« Bon garçon. Maintenant, deuxième essai. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! »

La réponse sortit, sans une once d'hésitation cette fois-ci.

« Je veux vous sucer, Sir, s'il-vous-plaît. Est-ce que je peux ? »

A nouveau, ce pseudo grognement.

« Bon garçon. Et oui, oui tu peux. »

Jordan leva ses mains, et fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il tremblait. Il ouvrit rapidement la fermeture du jean noir devant lui, et gémit de plaisir quand il découvrit que Peter Hale avait décidé de sortir en mode commando ce soir. Il prit dans ses mains le sexe à moitié dur, le sorti du jean, et se mit à le masturber un peu, et le prit finalement dans sa bouche.

C'était le Paradis. Les mains qui tenaient sa tête étaient puissantes, mais pas brutales. Les vas-et-viens de son Dom étaient lents et pas pressés, ne le forçant pas et le guidant, tout simplement. Fermant les yeux, il apprécia simplement le mouvement, quand d'un coup, le sexe disparut de sa bouche. Mécontent, il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, pour observer le Hale. Il était souriant, mais il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui rappelait étrangement le sourire d'un requin.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit de rêvasser, Boy ? Est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à fermer les yeux et à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi quand tu es à genoux devant moi ? »

Pendant une seconde, Jordan fut bouche-bée. Un grondement se fit entendre, et il ouvrit la bouche précipitamment.

« Je ne pensais à personne ! Sir, Maître, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je ne pensais à personne d'autre ! Je fermais les yeux parce que je ne pouvais pas croire que vous m'aviez choisi moi, ce soir ! »

Et Jordan rajouta plus doucement.

« S'il-vous-plaît, Sir, ne me battez pas. »

* * *

Le battre ?

Peter était surpris. Puis en colère. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas le plus aimant des hommes présents à Beacon Hills. Peut-être même du pays. Et peut-être qu'il avait tué sa nièce, et… Oui bon, il _avait tué_ sa nièce, mais c'était quelque chose de strictement personnel, entre elle et lui.

Le fait qu'il avait transformé Kate Argent en un machin-garou assoiffée de sang… Et bien, si certains cherchaient la petite bête, ils pouvaient toujours lui mettre ça sur le dos…

Scott devenant un loup-garou… Celle-là était sur son dos. Et quand on voyait le gamin maintenant, il avait de quoi être fier en un sens.

Et il y avait aussi eu les dommages collatéraux de quand il était contrôlé par son envie de chasser, durant son court moment d'Alpha. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu perdu les pédales, mais pour sa défense, il n'était pas vraiment le même pendant cette période.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais quelqu'un pourrait l'accuser d'être un mauvais Dom pour ses soumis. Et il y avait bien sur la question : avec qui avait pu jouer ce pauvre homme, pour qu'un simple ''non'' provoque une telle réaction ?

Se rendant compte que son petit monologue interne l'avait complètement refroidi, il referma son pantalon et agrippa le coude de son garçon.

« Allez viens. » Dit-il, et même malgré les vibrations puissantes de la musique, il arrivait à rendre sa voix douce. « Je pense que l'on a besoin de parler avant de jouer. Alors mettons quelques règles de bases, ce genre de choses. »

Il dirigea l'Adjoint loin de la foule et de la piste de danse. Il passa une porte pour se retrouver dans un grand couloir, où il savait qu'il pourrait trouver des chambres. Chambres pour les gens qui aimaient jouer en privé. Qui ne voulaient pas faire un show devant trop de public. Il avait toujours une clé, juste au cas où.

Habituellement, Peter adorait un bon public. Il adorait sentir les regards fixés sur lui quand il jouait avec son soumis. Mais ce soir – avec son soumis un peu spécial – était différent. Quelque chose était arrivé à Parrish, et il avait besoin de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant de continuer.

C'était quelque chose de tuer des gens quand on ne se contrôlait, c'était un tout autre monde que de blesser quelqu'un qui n'avait rien fait de mal et s'était complètement abandonné entre vos mains.

Parrish marchait à côté de lui, les yeux rivés au sol, ressemblant à un petit garçon qui se serait fait taper sur les doigts pour avoir farfouillé dans la bonbonne de cookies. Peter le poussa dans la pièce, et ferma la porte à clé derrière eux.

Pendant un moment, il posa sa tête contre la porte de bois, soufflant un peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour la soirée était d'avoir un peu de fun. Et maintenant ? Maintenant il était dans une chambre avec un magnifique soumis sexy, à jouer le psy. Tellement pas le plan qu'il avait imaginé pour la soirée.

Il se retourna.

Et avala sa salive avec difficulté.

La pièce n'était pas plus différente que les autres que l'on pouvait louer ici, dans ce club. Une croix de St-André dominait un des murs, un lit King Size prenant la place de celui d'en face. Et entre les deux, se trouvaient les jouets, des bancs, un tableau, et une porte dans un coin qui menait à une salle de bain attenante.

Mais ce qui l'avait déstabilisé était la vision qui l'attendait. A son insu, Parrish avait commencé à se déshabiller. Peter le regarda alors qu'il posait ses affaires pliées sur une chaise à côté, et vint ensuite s'agenouiller près du lit, face à lui. Il se mit dans la position parfaite du soumis, ses yeux fixant le sol, ses mains sur ses cuisses, paumes levées, le dos légèrement courbé. Peter put sentir la sécheresse de sa gorge face à cette vision.

Oh, les choses qu'il voulait lui faire à ce soumis. Il se sentait déjà d'attaque à nouveau.

Mais le plus important d'abord. Ils devaient se fixer des règles de base avant qu'il ne puisse toucher à son garçon.

Il traversa la pièce, et s'assit sur le lit. Parrish ne bougea pas d'un iota. Avec un soupir, Peter tapota sa cuisse.

« Viens ici, Boy. » Murmura-t-il, et immédiatement, Parrish se dirigea vers lui et s'assit devant lui. « Regarde-moi. »

Un ordre cette fois-ci, mais tout de même prononcé avec une voix douce. Parrish leva sa tête, et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Peter.

« Bon garçon. » Dit-il. « Est-ce que tu veux que l'on continue ? »

Parrish hocha de la tête.

« Oui, Sir. »

La voix de Parrish était ferme, ses yeux étaient dénués de doute, malgré le fait que sa posture montrait toujours sa soumission. Peter pouvait voir à quel point il était à fond dans le moment. C'était quelque chose de bien. Cela ferait de leurs négociations quelque chose de plus facile.

Il se pencha légèrement en arrière.

« Okay. Pourquoi t'es-tu déshabillé sans que je te le demande ? »

Parrish eut l'air confus.

« Parce que c'est ce que je fais normalement, Sir. Je me prépare pour mon maître. »

Cela semblait tellement naturel à dire que Peter ne put s'en formaliser. Il hocha simplement de la tête avant de continuer.

« Normalement, je te dirai quand tu dois te déshabiller, et quand tu auras besoin de te mettre à genoux, d'accord ? Mais revenons au sujet principal. » Continua Peter. « Que veux-tu ? »

Et avant que Parrish ne puisse avoir l'opportunité de répondre, il leva une main.

« La vérité s'il-te-plaît, et ne me compare pas à nouveau avec tes autres Doms dans ta jolie petite tête. »

Parrish sourit un peu à cette remarque, et Peter se détendit.

« Je veux quelqu'un de plus vieux, avec suffisamment d'autorité pour me diriger. Pour me dire quoi faire, quand le faire, et peut-être même comment, aussi. Je veux que l'on me démonte pour me remonter ensuite. Je peux endurer la douleur jusqu'à un certain point. Je _veux_ ressentir la souffrance. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de pouvoir me lever et aller travailler le lendemain. Je veux vous faire sentir bien. Et je veux que vous preniez votre plaisir avec mon corps. Je veux que vous m'utilisiez sans me déshumaniser. J'aime être marqué, mais rien de permanent, donc pas de couteau ou de sang. »

Parrish s'arrêta, respira un grand coup, et ajouta ''Sir''.

Peter resta sans voix pendant un moment. Pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas que ce jeune homme si réservé puisse parler autant, non. C'était plutôt parce que ce que Parrish recherchait était exactement ce que Peter souhaitait donner. Mais bien sûr, cela n'était, pour le moment, que les débuts de leur accord. Il était temps de rentrer plus en détails. Peter tapota sa cuisse, et fut satisfait de voir Parrish s'avancer un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'atteindre, agrippant ses cheveux noirs et le tirant doucement pour que sa tête repose sur ses genoux.

« C'était très franc de ta part de me dire ça, Boy. J'apprécie énormément. Maintenant voyons voir. Je vais dire quelques choses qui me sont agréables, et tu vas me dire si tu aimes ce genre de pratiques aussi, compris ? »

Il put sentir Parrish approuver de la tête. Presque distraitement, il se mit à caresser les cheveux de son soumis qu'il avait choisi pour la nuit.

« Déni d'orgasme ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Pince à tétons ? »

Hochement.

« Bandeau pour les yeux ? »

Hochement.

« Cock ring et plug anal ? »

Hochement. Oh ce que ça allait être délicieux.

« Martinet ? »

Hochement.

« Canne ? »

Une petite hésitation, suivie d'un 'non' de la tête. Intéressant. Qui que soit la personne qui l'avait blessé auparavant, elle devait plutôt fan de la canne.

« Fouet ? »

Hochement.

« Asphyxie érotique ? »

'Non' de la tête. Bien. Il n'en était pas très fan non plus, mais il était prêt à donner à son soumis ce dont il avait besoin.

« Quelque chose d'autre que tu voudrais rajouter avant de commencer ? »

Un 'non' de la tête.

« Bien. »

Il ne laissa pas à Parrish le temps de se remettre de ses émotions après cela. Il se contenta juste de le relever, l'embrassant pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait amené dans la chambre. Parrish sembla fondre sous son contact, ouvrant sa bouche avec envie, jouant avec sa langue. Haletant, Peter rompit le baiser, et le mit à nouveau à genoux.

« Où en étions-nous avant tout ça, Boy ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Et son garçon réagit immédiatement, comprenant sans tarder. Ouvrant sa braguette et reprenant son sexe dur dans sa bouche.

* * *

C'était comme dans ses histoires préférées. Un Dom attentionné, mais ferme qui lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait exactement et qui comptait le lui donner. Donner et recevoir. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait pu trouver quelqu'un comme ça.

Voilà où il en était maintenant, à genoux, devant Peter Hale, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleu pâle, suçant son sexe, et priant pour qu'il ne foire pas.

Mais d'un autre côté…

Tout faire correctement signifiait aussi, pas de punition. Et il adorait recevoir la fessée. Toutes les questions auxquelles il avait répondu tout à l'heure l'avait laissé pantelant de désir. Il voulait sentir la morsure d'une pince sur ses tétons. La poussé constante d'un plug dans son cul, le remplissant délicieusement bien. L'étreinte serrée d'un cock ring, ne lui permettant pas de jouir. Et ces courbatures qu'il ressentirait le lendemain, lui rappelant tout le plaisir qu'il avait eu la veille. Pensant à tout cela, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il suçait avec moins d'entrain et de concentration, jusqu'à ce que Hale agrippa ses cheveux avec plus de force pour le rappeler à l'ordre, le faisant gémir tout en l'arrêtant dans sa fellation.

« Je pense que tu n'apprécies pas assez le cadeau que je te fais en te laissant me sucer, Boy. » Grogna-t-il, et un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps de Jordan. « Je suppose qu'il va falloir te rappeler à qui tu appartiens, et ce que tu me dois ! »

Son maître pris son menton entre son pouce et son index et lui murmura :

« Mais puisque tu es un tout nouveau chiot, je vais être plus souple et te laisser un choix. »

Le cœur de Jordan loupa un battement.

« Choix numéro un. » Sortit Hale. » Tu viens sur mes genoux et je te donnerais une bonne vieille fessée à l'ancienne, avec ma main. Tu en auras le droit à vingt, pour te rappeler de te concentrer un peu plus sur ton maître et ses besoins. Pendant que tu seras allongé, tu pourras supplier, gémir, pleurer, ce que tu veux et aussi fort que tu veux. »

Jordan déglutit, sa gorge soudainement sèche comme le désert.

« Ou choix numéro deux. » Continua son maître. « Tu peux aller là-bas, sur le cheval d'arçon et je te donnerai dix fessées avec la palette. Pour les mêmes raisons, sauf que cette fois-ci tu devras rester silencieux et prendre chaque coup sans un son. Un seul gémissement et j'ajoute des coups. Tu as dix secondes pour réfléchir à tout ça, Boy. »

Ses pensées étaient en train de tournoyer sans fin. Main ? Palette ? Dix ? Vingt ? Dans les deux cas, il le sentirait le lendemain. Et l'idée d'être sur les genoux de son maître était si alléchante qu'il laissa échapper sa réponse à peine trois ou quatre secondes plus tard.

« Vos genoux, Maître, s'il-vous-plaît, Sir. »

Avec un sourire, Hale le releva et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Bon garçon. J'espérais que tu choisisses cela. Viens donc t'allonger sur mes genoux. »

* * *

Bon Dieu, cet homme semblait trop beau pour être vrai, pensa Peter, alors que Parrish (il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom) se dépêchait de monter sur le lit pour s'allonger sur ses genoux. Mais Peter l'arrêta, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Attends un peu, Boy. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu me déshabille. »

Parrish le regarda un moment puis, doucement, se releva. S'approchant de lui, il le déboutonna et ouvrit sa chemise, la poussant au-dessus de ses épaules pour la faire glisser dans un bruissement au sol. Peter pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de son soumis augmenter, et il dut cacher son sourire face à cette réaction. La braguette de son jean étant déjà ouverte, Parrish n'eut qu'à s'agenouiller pour baisser son pantalon, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ses chevilles, et il le retira.

Pas du tout gêné, étant tout à fait conscient de son propre corps, Peter s'assit à nouveau, et tapota ses cuisses.

« Allez, Boy. » Dit-il en souriant.

Parrish, dans sa tenue d'Adam, se mit sur ses cuisses, se positionnant pour que Peter puisse faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Doucement, il se mit à caresser la paire de fesses musclées de l'Adjoint, sentant le frisson le parcourant, qui lui fit hérisser les poils.

« Compte. » Ordonna-t-il.

Et avant même que son garçon puisse acquiescer, il claqua la fesse droite.

« Une ! » Souffla Parrish.

Coup.

« Deux ! »

A nouveau, Peter passa sa main sur la chair tendre, appréciant de sentir la douceur de la peau sous sa paume. Puis, il leva de nouveau sa main.

« Trois ! »

Quasiment un gémissement. Peter sourit et abattit les coups suivants plus vite. Quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit.

Quand il atteignit la neuvième, il pouvait sentir Parrish se frotter contre ses cuisses, et il dû contenir un rictus. Vilain garçon.

« Neuf. » Grinça l'homme.

Peter caressa à nouveau la chair, désormais rougie. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation suinter par tous les pores de la peau de son soumis, et son loup intérieur grogna de satisfaction.

« Est-ce que tu veux jouir, Boy ? » Ronronna-t-il à l'oreille du plus jeune, souriant face au gémissement.

« Oui, Sir. S'il-vous-plaît, Maître, laissez-moi jouir. »

« Je vais te dire quelque chose. » Murmura Peter. « Si tu arrives à te contenir jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne vingt. Je vais te baiser. Et ensuite, tu pourras jouir quand tu le voudras. Si tu jouis avant ça… Je te pluggerai, t'attacherai à la croix, et je te ferai goûter aux joies du martinet jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies. Et je te ferai jouir uniquement quand je l'aurais décidé. »

Pendant tout son monologue, il caressa le dos du jeune homme, tel un chat. Le sexe posé contre sa cuisse semblait devenir de plus en plus dur à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir jouir. Encore un coup contre sa cuisse, et le corps s'arrêta totalement.

« Oui, Sir. » Répondit-il finalement dans un souffle.

Et il sut à ce moment que son chiot ne pourrait jamais réussir à _ne pas_ jouir. Et cette pensée fit durcir son sexe au point que ça en était presque douloureux. Il était content de s'être branlé avant de venir au club. Cela lui avait permis de relâcher la pression, et lui donner un peu plus de contrôle et de restriction. Il leva sa main et donner un nouveau coup.

« Onze. » Gémit Parrish.

« Oh non, Boy. » Murmura Peter. « On en était à dix. Tu en recevras cinq de plus pour ne pas avoir fait attention. »

L'Adjoint grogna face à cette nouvelle.

« Je suis désolé, Sir. »

Oh tu vas l'être, se dit Peter, et il donna les deux coups suivants avec rapidité. Les frottements recommencèrent, alors que son soumis comptait aveuglément les fessées. Ils atteignirent le nombre vingt-deux, et Peter était plutôt impressionné avec le self-control que possédait le jeune homme. Tout à coup l'Adjoint gémit dans un souffle, se crispa, et Peter put sentir la chaleur de son sperme sur sa peau.

Et il sourit.

* * *

Oh merde, merde, merde, pensa Jordan alors qu'il venait de jouir sur les cuisses de son maître. Il essaya de parler, mais fut incapable de former une pensée cohérente, il avait l'impression d'avoir libéré aussi quelques-uns de ses neurones pendant sa jouissance.

« Je suis désolé, Sir. » Réussit-il à dire après avoir repris son souffle, embarrassé de s'être fait avoir.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait joui sans permission. Et la punition allait être douloureuse, il le savait. Et pourtant, il y avait une part de lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excitée à cette idée, qui voulait et qui avait besoin de sentir la punition.

« Oh, Boy. » Soupira Hale, sonnant un peu déçu. « Je pensais vraiment que tu ferais mieux que ça. Il ne t'en restait plus que trois. »

Mais quand Jordan écouta plus attentivement, il put entendre plus que la déception. Il put aussi entendre l'excitation. Et malgré la honte, il se sentit un peu fier. Silencieusement, son maître termina ses trois dernières fessées, avec un Jordan comptant à bout de souffle. Il le garda ensuite sur ses genoux, caressant la chair échauffée, descendant un peu vers son intimité qui se contracta avec l'excitation.

« Hm, tu aimes ça ? » Murmura son maître, caressant à nouveau cette partie de son anatomie.

« Oui, Sir. » Gémit Jordan, essayant de pousser ses hanches sur le doigt joueur, essayant de le rentrer en lui.

Il laissa échapper un petit cri quand il reçut une autre fessé sur ses fesses sensibles.

« Voyons, Boy. Ne soit pas avide. Rappelle-toi, tu as eu ta chance. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de pouvoir m'amuser avec toi. Et si oui ou non tu as le droit de jouir une deuxième fois ? dépend entièrement de moi. »

Jordan sentir Peter se pencher sur lui, et frémit quand il sentit la respiration du plus vieux sur son oreille.

« Tu es à moi pour la soirée. Mon garçon. Mon soumis obéissant. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Sir. » Soupira Jordan, heureux.

« Bon garçon. »

Hale le caressa gentiment, et le poussa pour qu'il se relève.

« Okay, Boy. Va poser ton ravissant petit cul rougi sur le cheval d'arçon. Je crois me souvenir que je t'ai promis un plug et du martinet. »

Ses genoux étaient faibles quand il parvint enfin à se relever et avancer jusqu'au cheval d'arçon. Il était presque heureux de pouvoir s'étaler dessus au moment où il l'atteignit. Malgré le doux engourdissement dû à son précédent orgasme, ses sens étaient aussi clair que le jour, et il put dire avec une exacte précision le moment même où Hale se leva et se dirigea doucement vers lui. De ce fait, la main qui se posa sur ses fesses ne le surprit pas. Il gémit d'anticipation.

« Tu es un si bon garçon. » Murmura son maître.

Jordan fut fier du compliment, puis gémit quand une petite tape le rendit conscient de l'état de son derrière.

« Si soumis, continua son maître. Si obéissant. Nous aurons beaucoup de fun ce soir. Mais le principal d'abord. Je t'ai promis un plug. »

Le lubrifiant froid goutta sans avertissement entre ses fesses, et Jordan étouffa un cri. Il gémit quand il sentit ensuite un, puis deux doigts pousser doucement le lubrifiant dans son intimité, poussant profondément jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent sa prostate. Il vit des feux d'artifices dans sa tête, il grogna et soupira de plaisir quand les deux doigts laissèrent place à trois. Et ensuite vint le plug. La sensation plus dur du plastique, rigide et froide, l'écartant doucement, cherchant à rentrer complètement. L'ouvrant doucement et de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter la pression. Mais tout réussit à rentrer, ses muscles se refermant autour d'un diamètre plus petit, permettant de le tenir en place.

Plug qui était assez long et large pour frotter sa prostate au moindre mouvement qu'il faisait. Il haletait, l'excitation se faisait ressentir, tout comme la douleur qui commençait doucement à refluer.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit la caresse légère sur sa tête, ainsi qu'un murmure.

« Voilà, ça c'est un bon garçon. »

Il sourit et se détendit un peu plus, commençant à s'habituer à la sensation d'être délicieusement rempli, quand une tape sur les fesses le fit crier.

« Ne commence pas à devenir trop à l'aise, Boy. » Sortit Hale. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai promis d'autre ? »

Jordan essaya de dépasser cette sensation parfaite de plaisir et de soumission pour répondre à son maître.

« Un martinet, Sir. » Réussit-il enfin à dire.

« Très bien, le félicita son maître. Alors, allons te mettre sur la croix. »

Doucement, en faisant très attention, Jordan se releva, et se dirigea gauchement vers la croix de St-André. Pour chacun de ses pas, le plug massait sa prostate, ce qui fit que, lorsqu'il atteignit son but, son sexe était aussi dur qu'avant, et ses genoux étaient aussi solides que de la guimauve.

De manière efficace, son maître attacha les menottes à ses poignets, mais au lieu de le mettre de dos, le ventre sur la croix, il décida de le mettre face contre lui. Jordan parvient, Dieu sait comment, à retenir de lui demander pourquoi. Ce n'était pas la position habituelle pour la croix. On lui avait promis des coups de martinet et il avait vraiment espéré que son maître aurait choisi son dos. Et les coups de martinet sur le ventre faisaient un mal de chien, et laissaient des marques qu'il aurait quand même du mal à cacher le lendemain.

Des doigts agiles vinrent pincer ces tétons et il poussa un léger cri.

« Détends-toi, Boy, ronronna Peter. Tu auras tes coups de martinet. Mais d'abord, je veux m'amuser un peu avec toi. Nous avions évoqué des pinces et des cock rings, comme tu peux t'en souvenir. Je n'ai certainement pas oublié. »

Jordan laissa tomber son menton sur son torse et grogna.

* * *

Son chiot grogna, mais ce n'était pas un grognement joyeux.

Au contraire justement. Peter sourit, se dirigea vers le mur, et choisi ses jouets très attentivement. Le garçon avait été blessé auparavant. Gravement. De ça, il en était sûr. De ce fait, qu'il décide de s'abandonner à ses mains, montrait un degré de confiance envers lui qu'il refusait de décevoir.

Son regard se perdit sur les jouets. Il y avait des pinces qui fonctionnaient comme des pinces à linges normales, mais qui possédaient des dents qui, sans faire couler le sang, aller faire vraiment mal. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentirait merveilleusement bien une fois qu'il les retirerait. Sinon il y avait des pinces qui fonctionnaient comme des pinces à épiler. Elles diminuaient l'afflux sanguin, il ne ressentirait donc aucune sensation tant qu'elles resteraient sur lui, mais au moment de les retirer, le sang reviendrait, et son garçon en pleurerait de douleur.

Il décida finalement de prendre la deuxième version. Il voulait que son chiot hurle son plaisir quand il déciderait enfin de le lui accorder la jouissance une deuxième fois. Et libérer les pinces au bon moment provoquerait cette réaction.

Maintenant, le cock ring. Il ne voulait pas que son garçon se sente honteux pour la deuxième fois de la nuit en jouissant à nouveau sans sa permission. Il choisit donc un anneau de cuir doux, qui serait tout aussi facile à mettre qu'à retirer.

Quand il se retourna, il sourit face à l'expression épuisée sur le visage de son soumis. A la fin de la nuit, ce visage n'afficherait que de la luxure, de la confiance et de la loyauté, il en faisait sa mission personnelle. Il avança plus près de son chiot (merde, il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom), et lui montra les jouets qu'il avait choisi.

« Je te demanderai bien si tu étais d'accord avec mes choix. » Fit-il remarquer nonchalamment, ouvrant la première pince. « Seulement ce n'est pas à toi de décider. »

La pince se referma sur le téton droit, et le jeune homme siffla. La deuxième suivie, et Peter attacha la chaîne entre les deux. Puis, il tira doucement sur celle-ci, appréciant de voir le gémissement qu'il provoquait.

« Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il, l'Adjoint hochant la tête.

« Vraiment beaucoup, Sir. » Répondit-il à bout de souffle.

« Bon garçon. » Dit Peter à nouveau.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule du jeune homme, l'embrassant doucement, avant de le mordre.

Fort.

Le jeune homme hurla de douleur, mais Peter pouvait sentir le sexe dur bouger contre sa jambe, et entendre le plaisir incommensurable derrière l'agonie. Il lécha la morsure gentiment.

Le cock ring se glissa sans problème, et le clapet se referma avec un 'clic' discret. Un autre petit coup sur la chaîne, et Peter vit du liquide séminal couler du sexe de son garçon. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus. Parfait. Il le libéra de ses menottes, et quand le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il lui donna un rapide baiser.

« Tourne-toi, Boy. Le voilà ton martinet. »

Peter éclata presque de rire quand il vit à quel point l'Adjoint se retourna avec avidité, mais ne le fit pas. Peut-être plus tard – bien plus tard – quand ils seraient plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et pourraient s'amuser de tels comportements, et qu'il soit sûr que son chiot ne prenne pas ça comme de la moquerie.

Les menottes de cuir se refermèrent sur les chevilles et les poignets puissants du jeune homme, ensuite Peter se figea un moment, contemplant son travail.

Le cul de son chiot était encore rougi, mais pas violacée. Entre ses fesses, il pouvait voir un aperçu du plug, toujours profondément enfoncé à l'intérieur de lui, ses jambes et ses bras étaient bien écartés, mais pas à l'extrême, pour ne pas trop l'ankyloser. L'Adjoint était plutôt en forme, non pas par vanité, mais plutôt par nécessité. De par son travail, être en forme pouvait littéralement lui sauver la vie. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas de muscles trop épais. Peter aimait ça.

Vraiment beaucoup.

Son sexe aussi d'ailleurs.

La peau parfaite de son garçon était un canevas vide, que Peter pourrait peindre de la manière dont il le voudrait. Il voyait la marque sombre de sa morsure de toute à l'heure, et s'approchant plus près, il déposa un autre baiser sur la peau. Puis, il colla sa bouche contre l'oreille du plus jeune.

« Prêt, Boy ? »

Quand le jeune homme hocha la tête, Peter se saisit du martinet posé sur la table à côté, le fit tournoyer une ou deux fois, et se positionna devant le dos de son chiot.

Le fun ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

« Prêt, Boy ? »

Cette question, accompagnée par un baiser tendre sur la morsure que le plus vieux lui avait donné plus tôt, le fit trembler sur ses genoux.

De nouveau.

Il y avait cette différence entre la fessée pour le punir de sa désobéissance, et le fait qu'il le réconforte juste après. Ce changement constant entre l'embrasser à en perdre la raison, et pousser à l'intérieur de lui un plug de la taille d'un poing.

Il hocha désespérément de la tête, déjà quasiment addictif à ce sentiment de pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. De se laisser aller aux mains expertes de son maître, de son Dom. Quelques instants après, il sentit la morsure vivifiante du martinet. Il cria, plus de surprise lorsque le deuxième coup tomba ensuite. Puis le troisième, le quatrième.

Son maître entra dans un rythme, et les endorphines de Jordan se mirent à l'envahir complètement. Il se mit à flotter, entendant dans sa tête la voix satisfaite de son maître, sentant ses mains sur son corps, écoutant les louanges de son Dom, lui ordonnant de compter.

Et il le fit. Cinq, Six, Sept. De petits gémissements et cris lui échappait, et quand il atteint quinze, son maître s'arrêta.

« Tu es si parfait, mon garçon, si bon. » Murmura Hale. « Si bon que je pense que je vais te baiser maintenant. Est-ce que tu voudrais cela, Boy ? Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te prenne, que je te baise ? »

« Oui, Sir, s'il-vous-plaît, gémit Jordan. »

Il voulait sentir le membre dur qu'il avait eu dans sa bouche, au fond de lui. Il souffla d'excitation quand des mains vinrent caresser son dos brûlant.

« Tu es si beau, mon garçon, si innocent. Un jour, nous devrions essayer de voir comment tu réagis à la cire. »

Jordan n'était pas complètement sûr si son Dom se parlait à lui-même ou à lui. Son esprit restait bloqué sur le 'un jour'. Comme dans 'nous allons recommencer'. Il pouvait se sentir partir dans son espace, complètement pour la première fois. Se laisser entièrement contrôler par l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

Il ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup, et se glissa avec délice dans son espace mental de soumission.

* * *

Peter put dire avec une exacte précision le moment même où son chiot se laissa complètement aller. Yeux fermés, souffle lent et profond, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, Peter put voir l'expression si caractéristique de la soumission, celle qu'il avait recherché toute la soirée.

« Maître. » Souffla le jeune homme, et Peter se saisit gentiment de sa tête.

« Je suis là, mon garçon. » Murmura-t-il, l'embrassant gentiment, s'abreuvant goulûment de sa soumission tel le nectar divin. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, hm ? »

« Baisez-moi, Maître, s'il-vous-plaît. » Supplia l'homme, et Peter sourit.

« Supplie-moi correctement, Boy. » Souffla-t-il dans son oreille. « Et quand j'estimerai que tu l'as mérité, je vais peut-être te donner ce dont tu as besoin. »

« S'il-vous-plaît, Sir. S'il-vous-plaît, baisez-moi, utilisez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît, maître, s'il-vous-plaît ! »

La réponse de l'Adjoint était hâtive, gémissante. Il frémit quand Peter s'amusa avec son plug. Il bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles, entrelacées de gémissements, grognements et autres bruits alors que Peter sortait le plug et le rentrait à nouveau. Et au milieu de tout ça, il entendit une phrase, 'baisez-moi comme l'alpha que vous êtes'. Et ce fut le déclic.

Oh que oui, il était l'alpha. Comme avec tous les autres soumis passés avant. Quand il faisait une scène, son soumis était la chose la plus importante au monde pour lui, et l'Adjoint, avec ses yeux à se damner et une volonté de se soumettre assez impressionnante, tout aussi mignon qu'il était, ne ferait pas l'exception.

En un coup de main, le plug fut retiré complètement et posé derrière lui – là n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper – il lubrifia son sexe, et, d'un seul coup puissant, il pénétra l'antre chaud et accueillant de son chiot.

Le soupir qui suivit son intrusion était un soupir de pur plaisir et soulagement, tout comme le murmure quasi silencieux.

« Merci, Sir. Merci.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, Boy. » Dit Peter avec douceur.

Et il se mit ensuite à bouger, sortant complètement avant de rentrer à nouveau avec force. Encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son rythme. Jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de son chiot deviennent des cris de plus en plus fort. Il passa ses bras autour de son soumis, agrippant son sexe. Il était dur et chaud au toucher. Peter sentit aussi le cuir du cock ring, empêchant l'homme de jouir. Il commença à branler le sexe dans sa main rapidement et brutalement. Il voulait pousser son soumis à la limite de l'orgasme, juste pour pouvoir arrêter au dernier moment. Il adorait la sensation d'être à l'intérieur de son soumis, le pouvoir écrasant qu'il avait sur cet homme. Il adorait l'entendre gémir et supplier et pleurer de plaisir.

Avec chaque coup dans le corps si accueillant et soumis, Peter sentait venir la jouissance de plus en plus vite. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son soumis, sentant la peau sucrée sous sa bouche, et sans y réfléchir, mordit.

Un grognement et un gémissement.

« S'il-vous-plaît, Maître, laissez-moi jouir. » Fut la réponse qu'il reçut en retour.

Il garda ses dents humaines, mais commença à sucer brutalement, l'Adjoint aurait un magnifique suçon sur sa peau le lendemain.

Il était facile de garder son loup sous contrôle quand il n'y avait pas de vrais émotions impliquées. Mais alors qu'il baisait le corps si malléable du jeune Adjoint, il sut, il _sut_ que ce ne serait pas qu'un coup d'un soir pour lui. Qu'il _devait_ le voir à nouveau. Besoin de le voir à nouveau. Besoin de le transporter à nouveau dans cette espace de soumission. Il voulait qu'il le suce jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse dans cette bouche si expérimentée alors que ses yeux verts le regarderaient avec adoration. Il voulait voir sa peau laiteuse virée au rouge, parce que chauffée à la cire fondue qui coulerait goutte à goutte sur lui. Voulait savoir combien de fois il pourrait faire jouir l'homme en une nuit. Etant un loup-garou et pouvant sentir, voir, entendre des choses impossibles aux autres Doms était définitivement un bonus et lui permettrait d'aider à accomplir les désirs secrets de son soumis.

Il savait aussi qu'avec chaque nouvelle rencontre, il serait plus difficile de garder son loup sous son contrôle.

Il continua de pénétrer plus fort, mordant l'épaule jusqu'à en sentir le sang, et quand il entendit le gémissement mi-douloureux, mi-orgasmique de son soumis, il décolla sa bouche et jouit dans un râle guttural au plus profond de son chiot.

Haletant, cela lui prit quelques instants avant de retrouver une certaine maîtrise de soi. Un moment après, il se sépara du dos de son soumis, et se fut uniquement grâce à sa force de loup-garou qu'il ne s'écrasa pas au sol, ses genoux tremblant violemment. Un gémissement pitoyable lui fit prendre conscience que son chiot n'avait toujours pas pu jouir, et qu'il devait être sur le point d'imploser.

Gardant son sexe à moitié dur à l'intérieur de son soumis, il vint se saisir du cock ring d'une main, saisissant son sexe de l'autre.

« Tu peux jouir pour moi, Boy. Tu peux jouir le moment où je retirerai les pinces, d'accord ? » Murmura-t-il gentiment.

Il attendit que son chiot hoche de la tête, puis il se saisit de la chaîne et murmura à nouveau.

« Respire un grand coup, Boy. »

Et au moment où il obéit, Peter tira sur la chaîne, retirant les deux pinces d'un coup.

L'Adjoint jouit dans un cri, déversant son sperme partout sur le sol et les mains de Peters.

Il s'écroula ensuite contre la croix, retenu uniquement par les menottes qui l'empêchèrent de s'étaler au sol. Peter le rattrapa facilement, ayant retrouvé un peu de sa force, le détacha de la croix, et le porta jusqu'au lit.

Avec multiples précautions, il l'allongea, se positionnant à côté de lui, tirant la couverture sur eux deux, prenant la tête de l'homme entre ses bras et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, attendant qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

* * *

Jordan se sentait flotter. Comme s'il volait.

Cela lui prit pas mal de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il était confortablement allongé à côté d'un corps. Ça, et aussi le fait qu'une main caressait ses cheveux et qu'une voix douce murmurait des choses incompréhensibles à son oreille. Il essaya de se lever, mais se trouva incapable, ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sa main tomba, inerte, à côté de lui.

« Chuuuuut, restez ici, Adjoint. Tout va bien. Cela va juste vous prendre quelques minutes pour revenir parmi nous. »

Il pouvait sentir une bouteille contre sa bouche, et sans une hésitation, se mit à boire. De l'eau fraîche et désaltérante se mit à couler le long de sa gorge, et une fois fini, il soupira de contentement.

C'était… Et bien, pas nouveau pour lui, mais il avait rarement rencontré un dom prêt à prendre de son temps pour lui fournir les soins nécessaires dont il avait besoin, après une scène. Ses pensées l'emmenèrent à cette fois-là où un Dom l'avait même trouvé 'collant' juste parce qu'il avait souhaité être soutenu après avoir jouit. Il frémit, et les bras autour de lui raffermirent leur prise.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda l'homme qui le tenait. « On pense encore à d'autres Doms ? »

Mais cette fois-ci, sa voix ne semblait pas en colère, il paraissait plutôt amusé. Détendu. Et Jordan se risqua même à hocher de la tête.

« Je n'aurais imaginé que cela aurait pu se passer comme cela. » Murmura-t-il, timide.

Chose surprenant s'il en est, les bras le rapprochèrent du corps de l'autre homme.

« Ecoutez, Adjoint. » Commença Hale.

« Jordan. » Le coupa Jordan.

« Hm ?

\- Mon nom est Jordan, pas Adjoint.

\- D'accord, donc, écoute, Jordan. Nous avons besoin de parler. Je veux te revoir, je suppose que tu as deviné ça. Mais nous aurons besoin de discuter ça une fois que tu seras vraiment de retour. Pour le moment, tu es encore défoncé à l'endorphine, c'est un miracle que tu puisses formuler des phrases. Donc détend-toi, je resterai avec toi, d'accord ? Et nous pourrons parler plus tard.

\- Très bien, Sir. » Murmura Jordan, se glissant dans l'étreinte accueillante du plus vieux.

« C'est Peter lorsque ne nous sommes pas en train de jouer. » Grogna Hale, et Jordan sourit.

'Je veux te revoir'. Ces mots résonnaient encore à ses oreilles quand il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, épuisé.

THE END

* * *

 **Notes du traducteur :** Et nous y voilà, _finite incantatem_. Cette fic est la première partie d'un opus appelé « Flesh For Fantasy ». La deuxième partie n'est pas encore traduite, mais je vais m'y atteler dès que je peux.

With my sincerious love,

Uki


End file.
